


Kitten Prince

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: “They could’ve turned you into a half spiracorn.” Nyx offers, tapping the top of Noct’s hair where a horn could potentially sprout in the scenario. “Or a moogle. Want me to make a run to the pet store? Get you those cat toys that look like the antennas?”Noctis snaps his head up and hisses at him. The fur on his ears stands up and his slightly sharper canines bare for “attack”.If this is how Nyx is meant to bravely go, so be it.





	Kitten Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).

> also on [tumblr](https://glaivenoct.tumblr.com/post/187154171954/kitten-prince)

“Don’t look so down, kitten.”

Noctis glares at him like he’s ready to bare his teeth and hiss… kill… pout. Possibly all three. Nyx bites the inside of his cheek to help refrain from laughing. He wants to be sympathetic. He really does. But even in Noct’s miffed and unamused state, he’s adorable. Who wouldn’t call a prince with cat ears and a tail adorable?

The ears are relatively big. The fur on them is as dark and soft as Noct’s own hair, if not softer, and very prone to twitching whenever Nyx pokes and scratches them. The tail is long enough for Noctis to wrap around himself at least once. His poor pouting Prince sat on it wrong one too many times before he made a habit to be mindful of it.

Truth be told, this is the most Nyx’s ever seen him pout in the span of three days.

"_T__hree days _,” Noct punctuates from his spot on the couch. It’s the spot in his own apartment he’s spent the most time sulking in whilst hiding the predicament from the entire kingdom. “I’ve been like this for three days!”

“They did say it might take a few before it wears off.”

“What if it never wears off?!”

It’ll wear off, Noct,” Nyx says as he settles next to him. “These things always do. You just gotta give it time.”

“Since when do daemon’s turn people into weird cat hybrids anyway?!” Noctis groans, burying his face between his knees where they’re hugged to his chest. “Frogs, maybe, but this? Dad’s never heard of it, Clarus’ never heard of it, Cor’s never heard of it!”

Ah, yes. That’s a moment Nyx won’t forget for years to come. The absolute dread of facing the three most important men in Noct’s life to let them know that, yeah, their summer fishing trip went great! Except for the mishap of a minor daemon encounter at the end of it. Which Nyx helped reveal by removing Noct’s hat while he unfurled his own tail.

Nyx won’t forget the way Regis had to stop whatever stunned noise came out of his mouth by covering it with his hand. The way Clarus’ mouth gaped at the sight with the most incredulous look. Worst of it all, Cor’s entrance moments after the initial reveal; freezing in place like he’d been touched by Shiva herself, the most grim double-take if there were such a thing, and carefully assessing Noct from head to toe.

Then the way those steely eyes narrowed in on Nyx, as if they were grumbling _ “You had one job,” _right in his ear.

Luckily for everyone, the ailment is harmless. If only a little bit cute, in Nyx’s opinion, and hilarious at Noct’s expense. Fittingly irksome and mischievous coming from an imp, Nyx thinks. Though that was something for researchers to look more into.

Nyx’s only concern is turning his kitten prince’s frown upside down.

“They could’ve turned you into a half spiracorn.” Nyx offers, tapping the top of Noct’s hair where a horn could potentially sprout in the scenario. “Or a moogle. Want me to make a run to the pet store? Get you those cat toys that look like the antennas?”

Noctis snaps his head up and hisses at him. The fur on his ears stands up and his slightly sharper canines bare for “attack”. 

If this is how Nyx is meant to bravely go, so be it.

“So that’s a no.” Nyx smiles in apology while Noct slouches against the cushions, ears drooping in turn with him. “I’m sorry, kitten. I don’t mean to tease.”

“Yes you do, jerk. You keep calling me kitten!”

“I call you kitten even without the ears and tail! Hey.” Nyx leans in to peck his cheek. “Come on. This whole thing isn’t that bad, Noct. If it makes you feel any better, you make an adorable cat.”

“Sure, sure. Flatter me all you want. You’re not the one trapped in your own apartment.”

So long as Noctis wore a hat, curled his tail around his waist underneath his clothes and made sure he didn’t show his teeth too much, he could venture out _ in theory _. Though a hat isn’t quite appropriate for the meetings Noct was scheduled to attend. Nor would he feel too comfortable.

Hiding away and sulking was much easier. Noct’s made a talent out of it at this point and Nyx won’t stand for it any longer.

“Come here, you.” Nyx gathers him in a hug and pulls him close, facing displeased whines and squirming. “No more pouting.”

“You’re lucky I don’t have claws.” Noctis huffs and slumps against Nyx’s shoulder, pairing a defiant pout with a glare.

“Down, kitten.” Nyx laughs and lets his fingers wander into Noct’s hair. He knows just the thing to improve his mood. Combs through the strands until his fingers end up behind one of Noct’s ears, causing it to twitch.

Noctis shifts against him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just trying to get you to relax a little.” Nyx can already feel Noctis letting himself sink a little further into him as he scratches gently at the corner of one ear. He can mope and grump about the situation all he wants, but there’s no way Noctis will ever pout about _ this _. 

They discovered rather quick how receptive he was to the petting. Nyx ended up soothing him to sleep with it the first night, despite Noct’s initial, grumpy protests.

He tries for a different approach this time. He takes Noct’s ear between two fingers; a thumb into the dip of it, the pointer behind, meeting each other to massage in a slow circular motion. A soft, surprised noise escapes from Noct. He’s shifting again like he’s trying to determine whether he likes the touch or not. But as Nyx figures, it’s seconds before he’s leaning into it. The faintest smile begins tugging at the corner of his lips, eyes fluttering shut. Nyx slows the motion.

_ Five… four… three… two… _

Down his kitten goes, flopping into his lap like deadweight with a content hum. Melting like putty as little noises grow softer and softer until they turn into a strong, steady purr.

“Better?” Nyx asks.

“Mm…” Noctis nuzzles his face in Nyx’s lap and curls in on himself, tail flicking happily back and forth. “Don’t stop.”

“Like the flip of a switch, I swear.”

Noctis doesn’t glare or hiss at him for the comment, and that’s how Nyx knows he’s too far gone in the affection. Nyx decides to relax a bit himself. He slouches in his spot and releases a deep breath, focusing on the gentle quiver of Noct’s purring. A royal little engine, revving up and rearing to soak in every ounce of care and attention Nyx is willing to give him. All signs of grump and sulk are gone and Nyx knows his mission is accomplished.

At least until Nyx phone buzzes ten minutes later and he pauses in his touches. He’s cautious in his movements to grab his phone from his back pocket, hoping not to disturb Noct, who may’ve been minutes away from drifting to sleep. Though Noct’s head perks up instantly and he whines at the loss of the touch.

“_Nyx _.”

“One sec, kitten. It’s Libs.”

“You can text with one hand, can’t you?”

Nyx scoffs at the suggestion while proceeding to follow it. Noct’s smile resurfaces and he settles his head back in Nyx’s lap. He stretches and wriggles in the search for the comfiest position, going slack when he finds it.

Nyx sends off his reply and resettles.

Five minutes later he needs to use the bathroom.

“_Nyyyyyyx _.”

Nyx would be lying if he said the look he turns to meet isn’t close to breaking his heart. The impatient return of Noct’s pout and a bloom of pleading innocence in his eyes. The simultaneous curl of his tail around himself like a consoling hug and the disappointed droop of his sensitive ears. 

Nyx all but jogs to the bathroom with the promise of making it quick. Anything beyond a minute, however, must be inadequate for Noctis because Nyx finds him lying on his side, back into a tight ball of sulk when he’s done. Pout prevalent. Ears low in an exaggerated manner of touch-starved despair.

“Really? I wasn’t even gone for that long!”

“You were gone _long enough _.”

“Patience, kitten. It’ll do you some good.”

“Shut up and come pet me, hero.”

Nyx resigns the banter with a sigh and little hesitation to oblige his kitten prince. Noctis is quick to nestle in his lap again and nuzzle his face against Nyx’s knees like it’s a cue for him to resume. And Nyx takes the cue, his hand falling back to Noct’s hair as if it’s been a habit for years opposed to three days.

“Spoiled little kitten.”

The response he gets it nothing but a new bout of endless purring. Far too cute to be mad about. Nyx smiles, unabashedly enamored by it.


End file.
